The New Beginning, The New Trials
by RyanForestCafe
Summary: "It's a new day, it's a new start. We're all adjusting our ways with the dragons. For the most part I've been staying on the ground. I don't want to fly anymore. There are more things to worry about. Alvin, Dagur, Mildew, all those guys. We've let our guard down now that we have dragons. But we need it up sometime soon." -You. (For molly-marie-kat-death cause she asked.)
1. Chapter 1

**_"Kantan na koto nanoni doushite ienai n darou_**  
**_Ienai koto nanoni doushite tsutawaru n darou_**

**_Issho ni mita sora wo wasuretmo Ishhoni ita koto wa wasurenai_**

**_Anata ga hana nara takusan no sorerato_**  
**_Kawarinai nokamo shirenai_**  
**_Soko kara hitotsu wo eranda_**  
**_Boku dake ni utaeru uta ga aru_**  
**_Anata dake ni kikoeru uta ga aru_**

**_Boku ga koko ni arukoto wa anata no atta shouko de_**  
**_Boku ga koko ni oku uta wa anata to oita shouko de_**

**_Ikiru chikara wo kari dakara Ikite iru uchi ni kaesanakya_**

**_Namida ya egao wo wasureta tokidake_**  
**_Omoidashite kudasai_**  
**_Onaji kurushimi ni mayotta_**  
**_Anata dake ni utaeru uta ga aru_**  
**_Boku dake ni kikoeru uta ga aru_**

**_Minna aitai hito ga iru minna matte iru hito ga aru_**  
**_Aitai hito ga iru nonara Sore wo matte iru hito ga iru_**  
**_Itsu demo_**

**_Anata ga hana nara Takusan no sorerato_**  
**_Kawarinai nokamo shirenai_**  
**_Soko kara hitotsu wo eranda_**  
**_Boku dake ni Anata dake ni."_ **I smiled. It's been a few months since that day. The one day... It was amazing how much we've all been through in just a year. Just one year. It was amazing how time had flown by so quickly.

"(F/n)?" I stared at the speaker. It was Hiccup, and there was Astrid standing next to him.

"What?" I asked.

"What was that just now? What language was that?"

"Remember that time Mom went to travel to different places? She said she didn't get that far but... There was something she learned and taught me. She sang this song to us when we slept and sometimes when she was alone. I remember some of it but the rest are wiped clean from my memory."

"Well that sounds like half the song already so just keep it that way," Astrid said.

_"Everyone has a song in their heart. That's where singers come in."_

_"What's a singer?"_

_"You know, those famous people that sing their own songs. They made it up themselves."_

_"Can you sing one? You've been gone for a while so does that mean you've learned at least one song?"_

_"I'll sing one for you before bed, (F/n)." _I sighed.

"Maybe this lifestyle isn't so bad. So Mom's gone, so we've got other bad things happening to us, but these things make life more interesting..." I muttered to myself.

"What?"

"You know... There's something I need to tell you guys," I mumbled. "It's kinda important."

"Shoot," Hiccup said.

"I went through some of Mom's old stuff, and there was this thing, this picture of a fat man who looks like a reversed sunflower."

"What?" Astrid asked.

"There was a description on the back, said Alvin the Outcast. And I was wondering if you guys knew who he was." There was some silence before Hiccup spoke up.

"Let's go ask Dad."

* * *

We both walked in the house and called out for him.

"Dad?" We called out at the same time.

"Here, what do you two need? I'm busy," He said going through some random paperwork.

"Who the hell is Alvin?" I asked him.

"Alvin the Treacherous?" He asked.

"Yeah that guy. Who is her? Why does Mom have a picture of him? Did she like him? Is that why you banished him?" Hiccup asked, throwing all the questions he could think of at Dad.

"No, I didn't banish him because Val liked him, Val did not like him, and he's a dangerous man."

"Obviously because he's an outcast but you never really told us specifically who these guys were and why they were such a huge threat," I muttered.

"Look, this is not something we need to discuss right now. Just go fly on your dragon or something, I need to help the villagers with their work."

"Right... Well be back soon then. You get to live another hell and eat our cooking," I said.

"I just don't trust you with that," He said pointing at me and left.

"Well he's nice..." I muttered.

"Well to be honest, your cooking's much like his."

* * *

As night fell, I walked out the house and stared up at the sky. Another star fall. I missed watching these.

"You know, my life is horrible thanks to you," An old worn voice said from behind.

"You expect me to care?" I asked. "You're just one of the rest of the village, Mildew. There should be no reason for you to complain to me about the dragons."

"Have you any idea what those beasts are doing to my house?!"

"I know what they do, but they're dragons so what else should we do but accept their way of living? This peace between dragons and humans is fine with me but if you so wish to keep fighting and not have any peace, be my guest and go to Outcast island where they still fight dragons. Go ahead and sell us out, do whatever you want, I won't tolerate your complaints in this village. You're a bother to me and my brother and I hate that."

"Don't start talking like you're a chief, (F/n). Because you aren't. You never will be."

"Of course not. I'm not one to take that place. Hiccup is. He's the eldest, therefore I should just stand at the side and watch as my brother takes over."

"Well, you don't like that idea, do you?"

"I don't care, Mildew. He deserves it more than I do, so just stop already."

"Fine, but if you change your mind, you know where I am." He left and I scowled.

"You're working your old wrinkly ass off in your stupid garden."

* * *

**I'm sure some of you recognize this song, right? HANA NO NA BY BUMP OF CHICKEN! I usually listen to this song when I'm writing a peaceful scene or a really happy scene. Not hyper happy, just plain happy. **

**Then when there's action, I listen to When I'm Gone by 3 Doors Down.**

**Then if there's a sad scene I listen to Jabba the Hutt by Schmoyoho for PewDiePie. I know, too young to listen to that stuff, right? XD Expected me to listen to a sad song? I can't really listen to sad songs without feeling sad myself.**


	2. Chapter 2

**The tune is What Child Is This. It's a Christian song, look it up, I tried my best on the lyrics... I don't really remember how the song went, but here it is. I don't have the time to listen to the song all day and figure out how it went... But correct me if I'm wrong with the syllables... **

* * *

**"Do you hear my voice**

**Tell me do you hear me**

**I sing to my mother's very soul**

**She danced and played and she even sang**

**My mother, now she has passed on.**

**O dead O dead can you hear me?**

**I want my mother to hear these words**

**We're here We're here mourning for you**

**We want you sitting right here with us. **

**Mother Mother how missed you are**

**As nights pass by and the day drags on**

**Mother Mother I miss your songs**

**Mother tell, can you hear me?**

**The songs you sang for us**

**Are none left but barely **

**faded memories**

**When will we ever hear your voice**

**my mother time has passed on. **

**Mother Mother the fault is mine**

**I had run out into the battle field**

**Mother Mother things have changed**

**O Mother do you see this?**

**We're at peace there is no war**

**The enemy had turned to us**

**We are here we are here**

**O mother do you hear us?" **I stopped singing and turned to the grave. I smiled and set the lilies down.

"Happy birthday, Mom. You like the song?" I asked before leaving. I could see my mother smiling at me. I finished the lyrics for her. When I was younger I had began singing the song when I was bored, but I hadn't gotten the lyrics down. Mother died before I could finish it. So as a birthday present, I gave her a song to listen to.

"Hey, (F/n). What's you get for Mom?" Hiccup asked. Every year he would usually pray for her well being and I'd either give her a random hug or talk with her for a while day.

"A song," I replied. "The one I never finished before she died."

"Remind me what it sounds like...?" I sighed and gave him a glare before singing the song... Again... His eyes brightened and he smiled.

"That's amazing! When'd you have the time to think of that?"

"I dunno... I had a lot of time on my hands." I smiled and shut my eyes to get the blurry vision away, my head hurt, my eyes hurt, everything just hurt.

"(F/n)?"

"I'm fine." I muttered. "It's just a headache..."

"Are you sure? You can rest you know." I shook my head, only to get an even bigger headache and sighed.

"I said I'm f-" I fell to the ground and everything turned black. I don't really know if I woke up or not.

This is a nightmare, I know it.

_**Ashes everywhere...**_

_**"Why am I back here?" I tried to ask. But my voice wouldn't work.**_

_**"Hiccup! (F/n)!" Dad? I tried to get up but my body burned. No. **_

_**"HICCUP! (F/N)!" No. I couldn't move. It hurt. No. No! NO! I wanted to move. I wanted to get to Toothless. I wanted the pain to stop. **_

_**"Calm down." A new voice whispered. "You're fine, you're fine." **_

_**"DAD!" I wanted to scream. I could feel myself, thrashing around somehow but I wasn't moving in any way.**_

_**"(F/n). Calm down. You're fine, you're fine. You're okay, you're safe." I fell silent. I know I did. This is a nightmare but my mind refused to wake me up. Was this a possibility that could have happened if Toothless hadn't blocked the fire from hitting me, too?**_

**_There was cheering. Maybe Hiccup was alive... I smiled and sighed. This (F/n)... This isn't me! _**

**_"(F/n)!" Dad found (him/her)... _**

**_"Hey, chief." (F/n) laughed and coughed, soon wincing and screaming out in pain._**

**_"Don't move, don't move. You're fine. You'll be fine." _**

**_"Dad, we beat it. That thing. We killed it like there was no tomorrow... Are you proud?"_**

**_"(F/n)-"_**

**_"I just want to know if you're proud..." (F/n) said weakly. "Please just tell me if you're proud." Stoick was silent before he answered. _**

**_"I'm proud. I'm proud to call you my child. I'm proud of you." (F/n) smiled and let out one last breath before closing (his/her) eyes and Stoick stared brokenly at his (son/daughter). "I'm proud. I'm proud. My children are heroes." _**

I woke up with a start. My head no longer hurt and I sighed.

"That could've been anther ending to it..." I muttered.

"You're awake..." I nodded and sighed.

"In an alternate universe, I would be dead right now..." I mumbled under my breath. "I would be dead and Hiccup would be an only child. He'd have Astrid and everyone else and then... Everyone would forget about me..."

"What?" I lowered my voice.

"They'd all be happy and I'd be with Mom... Everything would be perfect. It wouldn't be so bad. Being dead... I would be with Mom, Hiccup would be with Dad and Toothless and the others. It's like I would've never existed... No one would know me, I would remember them all but they wouldn't remember me... That sounds painful but I'd be with Mom." I smiled and fell into another dream. Another dream of what would've happened if I never existed. Everything would've been going right along the line. Was I a mistake? I don't know that myself.

"(F/n)?"

"Can you answer me something?"

"Sure..." I sighed and turned to him for who knows how long, I was quiet. I finally spoke.

"Was I a mistake?"


End file.
